Idea for a story
by zElliexmagic
Summary: This is an idea for a story i don't know whether or not you'll like it so please read and leave a review telling me if you like it or not. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

 **Okay, now that I have your attention (hopefully), I want to say that this is not really a story. I have had this really crazy idea brewing in my head for a while now, but it's pretty hardcore though so I don't know if you'll like it. If you must know, I got this idea from Batman 3 (I was watching it over my brother's shoulder). I won't spoil too much, but if 50% of you or more like this, I'll work up the rest of the plot and make it into a series. Btw, I did not proofread it so there will be mistakes.**

 **I don't own ft**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been three and a half months since Lucy mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to dug himself deeper in depression. He _desperately_ wanted to find her, but after four weeks, his friends had given up. They didn't think she was dead, because she left a note saying that she'll be gone for a while, not knowing how long, and promised to come back soon.

To get him out of Lucy's house and back into his spirit, Natsu's friends signed up for another year at the Grand Magic Games. They knew Natsu loved fighting, and he hasn't landed a single punch on anyone since she left. They knew he loved her because he just wasn't himself anymore…

Just _why_ did she leave?...

It was day three and the event just got done, leaving only the battles before the day was over. It was Yukino of Sabertooth against Jenny of Blue Pegasus. Natsu boredly glanced over at the fight, not caring who won or lost.

Suddenly, one side of the arena, where there were citizens watching, suddenly blew up like a bomb! The rocks and stone few everywhere onto the arena causing Yukino and Jenny to stop fighting and everyone to stared.

Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly sat up. Half of those people sitting there are most likely dead…

Some people (especially people near the explosion) screamed and ran away from it in hopes of not getting hit by the fallen debris.

Natsu may have lost his girl along with his pride, but he would not just stand and watch people suffer. He sprinted from his slouched position and ran over to the hole in the side. He pushed some debris out of the way to pull injured people out.

"Ahh! Help! Help!"

Natsu looked over to see a woman who's legs were under a rock.

"It's okay, Ma'am!" Natsu said, pushing the rock off her, "you're gonna be fine! You're legs are probably broken, but my friends will take care of you." He swooped her up, bridal style, brought her over to a chair, and set her down.

"Please! My daughter was right next to me and now she's gone!" The woman cried.

"It's okay, we're gonna find your daughter," Natsu assured as Gray, Erza, Sting, Rogue, and other wizards came over to help. "What's your daughter's name?"

"Lucy…Lucy Smith."

Natsu couldn't help but suck in a ragged breath as his heart ached. Gray heard though, and spoke for the dragon slayer, since he couldn't speak, "we'll find her. Don't worry."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem," Gray squeezed Natsu's shoulder before running off.

"Everyone! Everyone please remain calm!" Yajima announced. "We'll call nurses and the Magic Council here immediately to find who did this! For now, everyone - wait, there's someone walking out into the arena!"

(I might change this because I think I'll make the enemy Acnologia, but I'm not for certain) Natsu spun around and leaned out into the arena to get a better look. A man with bodyguards came walking out into the middle. It seemed Yukino and Jenny had left the center of the arena to help with the injured and-

Woah…

Natsu shivered immensely…

That guy…had a _ton_ of magic energy…

Holy cow! Is that even possible!?

Natsu watched the guy closely and noticed that the man's bodyguards also had a lot of magic energy as well. Not as much at the main guy, but still a lot…

Once in the center, the man raced a microphone to his lips.

"Good evening!" He exclaimed, "My name is (probably Acnologia and if that's the case, he's not gonna be in a human form. We'll call him Mr. Enemy for now) and I will now be your host for the Grand Magic Games…Right? That's what this is called?"

He turned to his bodyguards who nodded.

"Yes! Yes, the Grand Magic Games! Most of you here are wizards. Well, since you all like games so much, how about I give you one."

He snapped his fingers then and magic circle appeared next to him. A figure appeared in the center of it that was all bruised, bleeding, and broken.

Natsu's heart stopped.

"This girl," Mr. Enemy continued, pointing at her, "is Lucy Heartfilia. I reckon most of you know her. Oh, but what am I saying?! Lucy, why don't you tell our fans a bit about yourself?"

Lucy, within the magic circle, suddenly screamed incredibly loud. She covered her ears, squeezed her eyes shut, and spun around in circles, as if trying to get away from someone but when she turned to run, someone else was there clawing at her.

"AHHHHH! NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed in fear with a mixture of anger. She was filthy and her clothes were torn. These idiots who did this are gonna pay!

As if she reacted to his scream, Lucy jumped in her position, screaming again, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! AHHHHH!"

Mr. Enemy snapped his fingers again and a huge clock appeared in the air, reading "72:00:00". A stopwatch? "You all have 72 hours sharp to save Lucy Heartfilia or she dies. The moment the clock hits zero, this magic circle will explode, killing the girl."

Natsu growled.

"If you manage to save Lucy Heartfilia, I will be extremely impressed. However," he held up a finger and pointed toward the pews, "One of you has a trigger. If you assault me or try to leave Crocus, the trigger man will pull the trigger and Lucy goes boom…my men will be patrolling the city and I have hackers. Everything you say and do, virtually and in reality, will be known by me. If I see any one of you attempt to leave, attempt to contact anyone outside Crocus, call, text, I don't care what it is, Lucy Heartfilia will die. If I get attacked by any one of you, Lucy Heartfilia dies…now I'm sure you're all thinking, 'why would Mr. Enemy do this? What does he gain from all this?' Now, that is a very good question…and I guess you'll just have to find out…you have 72 hours to save Lucy Heartfilia starting…now." He snapped his fingers and the timer floating the sky read "71:59: 99". "Enjoy the game," Mr Enemy said before dropping the microphone and walking out.

"LUCY!" Natsu jumped from the balcony onto the dirt and sprinted toward the girl.

Lucy screamed echoed Natsu's. It was almost like she was screaming because of him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Natsu got closer and closer to the magic circle. Almost there! "Hang on, Lucy! I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"Wait! Natsu! Stop!" That was Levy's voice. "It can't be that easy! It's a trap!"

The moment Natsu touched the magic circle, a banging noise sounded and Natsu was flung back. He hit the dirt and rolled away, feeling a rug burn appear painfully on his palms and knees and his clothes tore from the impact the magic circle which also caused him to get wounds on his body.

Lucy was screaming again, probably from the noise.

There were footsteps and he was pulled to his feet.

"You okay, man?" Elfman said, making sure he could stand before letting go.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natsu replied, keeping his eyes trained on Lucy.

Wendy appeared to heal his wounds as Levy approached the magic circle, being careful not to touch it. "There's something up with his magic circle. Why did it push Natsu back like that?"

Lucy spun toward Levy. Her eyes were open for the first time and it looked like she was looking at her.

"Lucy, don't worry-"

"Don't come any closer!" Lucy shouted, falling back onto her rear and crawling away. She was looking at Levy with such fear that made Natsu sick to his stomach…he had never seen so much fear in her eyes.

He was going to kill Mr. Enemy…

"Why is she afraid of us?" Romeo inquired. He was on the other side of the magic circle, the closest to Lucy.

Lucy spun around to face Romeo, crawling backwards the other way until she was in the middle. "Don't kill me! Please!"

"It's like she can't even see us…" Mira said, causing Lucy to turn to her in fright, but she didn't scream this time.

Levy hummed to herself, "Is this a reflecting magic circle?..." She accidently got her hand over the magic circle barrier, causing it to shove her back. Levy screamed, causing Lucy to scream, as her hand was flung back violently, causing her whole body to fly a couple of feet. Gajeel caught her with ease.

"Shrimp!"

Levy's hand was covered in blood. "It _is_ a reflecting magic circle! We can't get in there."

Wendy moved from Natsu to her.

"Lucy, can you hear me? It's Asuka."

Lucy spun around toward the little girl, shaking her head and covering her ears again. "No no no no no! Please don't touch me with that chainsaw! Please don't hurt me!"

"A chainsaw?" Hibiki appeared next to them and pulled up archive to began typing vigorously. "She can hear us, no doubt, but she can't hear our words or recognize our voices."

"She can't see us either," Lisanna added.

"It seems like she's under some kind of torturous spell," Wendy said, "the kind that doesn't actually touch her, but torments her with their words and sounds."

"He's right," Hibiki replied, "it's an ancient spell called Transfer. It takes the voices and words around her and transfers it into other words and sounds. If one of us screams, she probably will hear a gunshot. Right now, she's probably hearing my voice saying I'm gonna cut her into little pieces."

"Then stop talking!" Natsu shouted.

"No!" Lucy screamed, shaking her beautiful, golden head back and forth. "Don't kill me!"

"If we can't get in," Erza said, "how can we save her?"

"We can't come in, but she can come out," Hibiki replied.

"That doesn't make sense though," Gajeel spoke rather loudly. "How can she come to us if all she hears is torment and won't move!"

"Keep your voice down!" Gray shouted.

"You're louder than I am!"

Natsu punched Gray and Gajeel to get them to shut up, but the damage was done. Lucy was screaming again.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. "Natsu! Natsu, please save me!"

Natsu's heart skipped a beat before he lunged again, slamming right into the magic circle and flying backwards, hitting Macao and Wakaba. The impact caused Lucy to scream Natsu's name again.

"Dang it!" Natsu shouted, sitting up. He couldn't open his left eye and it hurt to move.

"You never learn, do you?!"

"Quiet down!"

Levy stood up and begun running, "I'm going to the library to see if I can find anything to break the circle."

"Why can't we just beat it out of Mr. Enemy?" Natsu seethed.

"Because the trigger man will kill her," Cana was irritated and probably needed a drink.

"Some of us should stay here to get threw to her. Maybe she'll come to us and get out of the circle," Bisca suggested.

"Good idea."

"No," Makarov's voice came in. "We all need to leave. There's too many of us here and the voices are tormenting her. We'll come back in a few hours after she calms down. For now, help the other guilds with the injured. Freed, you go with Levy. Hibiki, can you go with them?"

"I can, Mr. Makarov."

"Good."

Natsu remained in his sitting position as Wendy healed him. She got up though to follow the others, but it was fine. He could see in both eyes now and it didn't hurt that badly now.

Makarov set a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here if you like. Just don't talk until she's calm."

"I know…"

Before he left, he squeezed the fire dragon slayer's shoulder. "Have faith, boy. We're going to get her out of there. She's gonna be fine."

Natsu didn't reply and he was left alone to watch the love of his life shiver from fear and curl in a ball.

"I'm gonna get you out of there, Lucy. If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll get you out of there. I promise. I can't lose you."

Natsu glanced up at the timer: 71:54:23.

And so the game begins…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Are you hyped? If so, please review and tell me! If you don't like it, review and tell me that you don't! I need to know whether or not you like this kind of violent stuff (because I do).**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.

So every single one of you want me to continue this story…

Okay I guess I should've seen that coming since I was wonderfully, amazing followers.

Well, since you guys really want it and I really want to continue it as well, I'll write it, but not at the moment. I'm _almost_ done with RFDP and after that I know what series I'm doing next. I won't tell you which yet (I have a ton of ideas in mind). When I'm finished with RFDP, I'll let you know the stories I'm doing next.

Oh and I should've said this first, but thank you _so_ much for all your lovely support for RFDP, Batman 3 (not the official name, obviously. I haven't thought up a title so for now, that's what it's called XD), and all my oneshots.

I've only had three hate comments…they rest are supportive and make me laugh.

So thanks guys, I really appreciate it. If I could hug you, I would. :)

And I'm sorry, I have to mention this even though it has nothing to do with my stories: OH MY GOSH JUVIA DIED! NONO NO NO! MY GRUVIA HEART! GUYS PINCH ME! I MUST BE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! HIRO, YOU'RE KILLING MY SHIPPING HEART! NaLu is forever OTP, but ever since that chapter, I've been in the Gruvia zone. And did anyone notice and Juvia used Maker Magic to save Gray's life? SHE SAID "WATER MAKE: BLOOD"! THAT'S MAKER MAGIC!

Okay, I feel better now XD

Anyway, since you guys are just so awesome, I've give you a little "bonus sneak peek" on Batman 3. Its not gonna be much though, because I don't really know what I'm gonna do with the whole thing. I have the plot line down, but not the reasons behind it (did that make sense?)

Oh and I should mention, I'm not going to tell you what it is, but after Lucy gets saved (which is somewhere halfway through the story) something huge happens, but I don't really know how Fairy Tail is gonna stop it so I have to think that up as well. No spoiling. :P

Also, I decided who the trigger man is gonna be!

I wanted to make it shock you guys and catch you off guard at the same time, but also make sense, but I didn't know who. Somebody suggested Kyoka as the trigger man and Mard Geer as Mr. Enemy (which I honestly didn't think of) but it wouldn't be surprising. It wouldn't be surprising if it was an OC (which will most likely be Mr Enemy) because you'd be able to guess. If the trigger man was a good guy, it wouldn't make sense because, well you know, it's a _good_ guy. I don't want to turn Sting or Rogue into enemies (some people do that). And then it hit me! I knew the _perfect_ person to be the trigger man! It suddenly popped into my head and I knew I was a genius. It's shocking, and makes sense! Yes! I could reveal it, then cliffhanger it! It'll be awesome! (yes, I know, you hate it when I do that. I hate them too, but they're a lot of fun to make and I like reading your guys' reactions in the comments)

Oh and btw, I mashed together the idea. Levy and Hibiki didn't figure out the spell (actually, I'm changing it to two spells: the bomb and the hallucinations) right that right five minutes. I just threw it in there to give you guys a better view.

Anyway, here's Lucy's POV in that magic circle. It's not too long, but it should make more sense now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't own ft, nor did I proofread this so there's most likely mistakes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy knew she was under some kind of spell, but she didn't exactly know what it was.

It was weird really…and creepy, and she's never heard of this kind of one.

She was just in complete darkness, floating around.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, "I can't move my body! What's going on?!"

The good news was that she could hear what was going on around her. There was an explosion and lots of panicking to her left, but she couldn't turn and look. Even if she could, she doubted if she'd see anything, only blackness.

"Good evening!" Someone exclaimed, causing Lucy to flinch in surprise. "My name is Mr. Enemy and I will now be your host for the Grand Magic Games…Right? That's what this is called?" There was a pause before he continued, "Yes! Yes, the Grand Magic Games! Most of you here are wizards. Well, since you all like games so much, how about I give you one."

That's when hell started…

She fell to the ground which Lucy noticed was _extremely_ cold, reminding her of a certain Ice mage. She looked up to only see something surprisingly.

It was like…ghostly figures. They looked a lot like the demons Hades summoned on Tenrou Island, but these here were faded, less purple, and more grey. The only thing that wasn't faded was the wicked smiles and haunting eyes.

The view scared her.

They were laughing at her, and it wasn't a kind of teasing laugh; they were snickering quietly, but at the same time, laughing wickedly loudly.

"I…don't think I like this game," She whimpered, and somehow giving herself the chills. Why was it so cold in here? Wherever she was? It didn't help that she had bruises and cuts all over her, and her clothes were torn. It was enough to cover the most important parts, but not enough to keep her warm as the cold sunk into her wounds.

Suddenly, a twisted, sick voice sounded in front of her, then echoed around her:

"Hello Lucy Heartfilia. You look cold and scared. Lucy, we're having a meal tonight, and the main course will be your brain, the side will be your heart…and we'll use your bones as silverware."

It wasn't much, but enough to make her scream. If her friends were here, she wasn't shivering, and she had a much more pleasant view, she probably wouldn't be scared. However, that wasn't the case, she was alone, broken, bleeding, cold, alone, afraid, alone, hungry…and very very lonely.

Especially after everything she just went through, she was kidnapped, threatened to write a letter to Natsu saying that she was leaving for a while, abused, and starved (fed very little every few days). Her kidnappers didn't ask her for information, which was odd, but three and a half months of torture later, she was hit with a spell and was surrounded by nothing but darkness for three days. Now they were tormenting her.

Was this PTSD?

When Natsu finds out about this, he'll be beyond angry. She tried to warn them about that, but they ignored her.

As she screamed, she covered her ears to block out the ongoing laughing noise and squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at the demonic figures surrounding her.

The good news was that she could move now, but when she turned to run, the laugh was right next to her ears and in front of her, causing her to jump back into her position in the middle of them all before. The demonic figures were all around her.

"AHHHHH! NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LUCY!" A different voice, but just as a twisted and sick, screamed wickedly from her left, causing her to scream again.

The figures around her, reached out to her with a ghostly figure, they brushed her shoulder, leaving a freezing mark on her skin where it met.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! AHHHHH!"

They didn't listen, and it went like that for five minutes. Different strange and evil voices tormented her. There was even a chainsaw to the right of her, and a gunshot in front of her.

Lucy could've sworn as well that there was a stopwatch somewhere around her, but it sounded almost like a rapidly dripping noise.

"You're time is running out, Lucy."

Lucy sunk her knees, shivering from not only the cold now, but from fear as well. She covered her ears and shook her head back and forth, trying to wake herself up from this nightmare, but it didn't work.

And now she knew, thanks to that comment, that that _was_ a stopwatch…and she wouldn't doubt that was it was counting down the minutes of her life.

They were going to kill her.

"No! Natsu! Natsu, save me!"

She couldn't hear Natsu's voice…which was painful and stabbed her heart. She could always depend on him…but he's not even here…he just thinks that she left for a while.

There was a loud gunshot to her right, and she screamed from fright.

Never, even in the Heartfilia mansion, did she ever feel so alone and abandoned. But when she went back through her head, she heard Mr. Enemy say that they were at the Grand Magic Games. Maybe Fairy Tail had participated again. What if they were trying to find a way to save her right now? It caused a little hope, but she can't see them, she can't hear them. All she hears is the torment and all she sees is her tormenters. She'd have to have faith…

…but it was next to impossible with the anticipating noise of that stopwatch somewhere around her, the voices snickered and tormented, random noises would pop up every once in a while, and the ghosts would reach out and brush her skin. Not to mention, she was cold, tired, hungry, and in a lot of pain.

"You're never getting out of here, Lucy. You're dying in here alone. Nobody is coming to get you and the only company you'll have until your demise is the cold and the pain."

Lucy whimpered as she curled into a ball, hiding her face in her knees, and kneading her fingers through her hair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I probably got you even more hyped now.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
